


This Is Real

by fearless_colors



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, Love, M/M, Magic, Making Love, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_colors/pseuds/fearless_colors
Summary: Magnus and Alec spend a Saturday together; a stroll in the park, ice cream, dinner, and sweet love making.





	This Is Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_me_Nelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_me_Nelly/gifts).



> Dedicated to my dear Nelly for her birthday :-)

It was a Saturday in June. The weather in New York had gotten quite hot, hotter than usual. The streets were swarmed with mundanes, running around like ants as Alec used to describe them. Now, surprisingly free of any duties, he was spending the afternoon with Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. They were strolling down Central Park, talking. Alec wasn't usually comfortable walking de-glamoured in public but today he had abode by Magnus' wishes, trying to simply spend the day out just as Magnus and Alec, and not as Magnus the warlock and Alec the Shadowhunter.

It didn't take long for his uneasiness to subside as he lost himself in conversation with Magnus. Soon all he was aware of was Magnus and the wave of his bejeweled fingers as he so elaborately expressed himself, his glitter rimmed eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, the warmth of his carefree laughs.  
They walked side by side, crossing the bridge, passing by an old couple sitting on a bench while their little dog wagged his tail.

“You must really meet Catarina. I think you will like her. I know she can't wait to meet you.”

“You have told her about me?” asked Alec as a cyclist zoomed past them.

“Of course I have, Alexander. How could I not?”

Alec smiled sheepishly.

While Magnus continued talking about Catarina Loss, Alec’s eyes caught the sight of a same-sex couple a little farther to the left. The two men were sitting on a blanket on the grass watching their child chase a ball around. They seemed very happy, laughing and clapping as the little boy claimed his ball, running back to his fathers. Seeing that scene unfold brought a smile to Alec’s lips. Having a family of his own was something he had wished to have all his life but knew he couldn't have it. But he also had never thought he could have a partner, yet here he was, dating an amazing guy whom he loved and who loved him back.

“Alexander?”

Magnus’ voice brought Alec out of his reverie.

“Are you ok?”

Alec shook his head. “Yeah, sorry. Yeah, I just…” He then reached and took Magnus’ hand in his.

The gesture surprised Magnus. It was the first time Alec had done something like this. Sure, he had kissed Magnus in public before, although not among a crowd of people but they had never walked hand in hand in public.

Magnus smiled warmly at him and tightened his fingers around Alec’s, telling him nonverbally that this was ok. That it was right. That they were right.

A few steps ahead, there was an ice cream cart with quite a few people standing around it, purchasing cones of different flavors.

“Do you like ice cream?” Magnus asked, still holding Alec’s hand.

“Yeah, sure.”

With that Magnus dragged him toward the cart. “Come on then.”

To Magnus’ surprise Alec got a three-scoop Neapolitan flavor while the warlock went for a scoop of mint with chocolate bits. They found a spot near a tree and sat there on the bench to enjoy their ice creams. Magnus fondly watched as Alec basically devoured his cold treat. Alec took a bite of his cone and ended up with a bit of strawberry ice cream on his nose. Magnus laughed and reached up to wipe the ice cream bit off the Shadowhunter’s nose.

“Thanks,” mumbled Alec while chewing, his eyes crinkling from the smile on his face.

When Magnus finished his ice cream, he wiped his mouth and said, “How about Chinese takeout for dinner? We can make it a cozy evening back at the loft.”

“Sounds good to me,” agreed Alec.

 

When they finally returned to the loft in the evening, Magnus opened the balcony doors.

“We can sit outside on the balcony, Alexander. I’m going to get us some wine, darling.”

Alec nodded and headed out to the balcony, carrying their dinner. While Alec took out the containers from the bag, setting the table, Magnus opened a bottle of wine and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard in the kitchen. Then he quickly browsed his vinyl collection and chose one of his favorites, a compilation of Edith Piaf’s ballads. As the record began to play, Magnus went to join Alec on the balcony. Of course the evening wouldn’t be complete without Magnus lighting a few candles to perfect the ambience. The two of them enjoyed their dinner, talking and sipping on wine while listening to old French songs fill the loft.

Not too long after finishing their dinner, the pair ended up kissing on the wicker couch surrounded by candles.

Alec brought his hand up, cupping Magnus’ face, feeling his deliciously warm skin under his fingers as his tongue slipped inside Magnus’ mouth, searching for his tongue. Alec could taste the wine on him, sweet and intoxicating. Magnus set his hands on Alec’s chest, his fingers grabbing onto the open collar of Alec’s denim shirt. Magnus moaned softly as Alec tilted his head to kiss him deeper. Desire was building in both of them, making them yearn for each other more and more.

Alec briefly detached their lips and hoarsely whispered, “I could continue kissing you all night.”

Magnus, his lips only a couple of inches away, replied, “And I wouldn’t object.”

Then Alec crashed their lips together again, shifting his body, and pulled Magnus closer, wrapping his arms around him. He could feel the heat coming off of Magnus’ body and his heart beat faster. Both his heart and body desired Magnus. He let his lips drag along the warlock’s perfect jaw and to his pulse point where he lingered a moment longer, sucking on the sweet and soft skin of Magnus whose hands wandered up to Alec’s shoulders, then scratching at his nape. Alec pulled Magnus closer so that the warlock was now straddling him.

Then suddenly Alec felt a buzz at his nape as a light electric current ran down his spine. He gasped, lifting off Magnus’ neck. Magnus opened his eyes and looked down at him. His eyes were glowing in their true form, a pair of mesmerizing cat eyes staring back at Alec.

“Did you just…use magic on me?” asked Alec, astonished.

Magnus’ fingers gently scraped at Alec’s nape. He swallowed and then said, “I’m sorry. I lost control for a moment.”

Alec shook his head. “No, it-it was nice.” And his lips formed a crooked smile.

“Really? You liked it?” Magnus asked, still unsure.

“Yeah,” said Alec and leaned up to connect their lips once again.

That erased any doubts Magnus had and he let himself be consumed again by Alec’s addictive kisses, his warm embrace and gentle caresses.

Alec’s fingers crawled under Magnus’ shirt, stroking the smooth, hard muscles underneath. As Magnus’ fingers found their way to Alec’s buttons, he sent another wave of blue sparks to the Shadowhunter’s body, causing him to shudder lightly, making his fingers dig deeper into Magnus’ skin. With every button that Magnus snapped open, Alec felt an electric current encompass his body, heightening his senses, arousing him more and more, to the point it was becoming unbearable. He was rocking the warlock on his lap, wanting to feel him closer, yet this was not enough.

“Magnus,” he whispered, his voice trembling.

“You wanna take this further?” Magnus whispered back in his ear.

“Yes. Oh, yes.”

As they made love-not for the first time-Magnus continued using his magic on Alec, giving him an experience he had never dreamed of. Yet Alec surprised him once again. The warlock had set out to please his Shadowhunter in new exciting ways, but even in the peak of passion, the Shadowhunter never wavered at treating Magnus with the utmost care, loving him so delicately.

_His every touch spoke of love, his every kiss holding a promise._

While sitting there in a pool of sheets, holding Magnus in his arms, watching him move so beautifully in his lap, Alec’s heart soared with so much love he could feel it burst. He ran his hands on Magnus’ sweat-soaked back, kissing his shoulder.

“This is surreal.” He looked up at Magnus and stroked his face. “ _You_ are surreal.”

Magnus tipped his head back, holding onto Alec’s shoulders, sparks leaving his fingertips, making both of them surrender together. Both breathless, clung to one another. Magnus cradling Alec’s head, kissed his hair. Alec held onto him, his head resting against Magnus’ chest, listening to his still racing heart.

“This can’t be real,” he said quietly.

Magnus cupped his face, holding it between his hands, looking into his eyes.

“Alexander, I’m here. With you,” he said warmly. “And _this_ is real.”

Then he smiled and kissed Alec gently on the lips, sealing the truth.


End file.
